Octaven AU
by thepowerfulcallalily
Summary: An Octaven AU with a slight serving of Clexa. ONE-SHOT


**A/N**

 **Hello lovely people of the internet! This is a Octaven AU that I kind of just threw together (school man…) ALSO, JUST TO CLAIRFY: A "Wild Park" (where I live)** __ **is just a place where you and a group of your friends, follow an instructor through a series of obstacles high above the ground. For example; I had to balance on a twenty-foot beam, sixty feet above the ground (I was in a harness obviously lol) I hope you like it & please feel free to review as well as give advice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

She was about to die…and yet she never felt more alive. Raven gasped as they entered the wild park. In admiration and fear, she stared at the zip lines that dropped of the sides of cliffs, and squealed in happiness at the swings that projected your body over the edge of the world, as well as whispered "bring it" to the obstacles that dared her own life. It was everything she ever wanted.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Clarkes voice was trembling, as she saw what she assumed, would be her end.

"Psst…this is nothing…wait till I take you skydiving!" Raven could not supress her laugh, as Clarke's blue eyes filled with worry. "But seriously, it'll be fun! Just hold on tight and don't look down."

"You'll be okay though?" Raven sighed as Clarke gestured towards the mechanical brace that supported her leg. It was not Clarkes fault, as Raven knew that she was just being nice. However, every time someone mentions her damaged and worthless crap of a leg, her world of endless possibilities becomes a tiny bit smaller.

"Nothing stops Raven Reyes." Clarke recognized Raven's frustration and simply nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm sure death is not too patient." She sent Raven a quick wink and then headed off to sign the wavers, leaving Raven to mentally prepare for the fight she was about to give.

After serval minutes of waiting, the team leader came to greet them. Raven felt her heart drop as she saw their instructor. She was a goddess…there was no other way to put it. Bronzed skin with matching hazel eyes…she was jaw-dropping.

"Everyone ready?" Raven shuddered as the girls smooth, yet raspy voice sent chills down her spine. "My name is Octavia and I will be your guide!" Raven smiled. The goddess had a name. "Grab your packs and follow me." Raven and Clarke did what was asked of them, trudging along a grassy path too the obstacles. However, as much as Raven tried to keep up, her leg was unable to do the trick. As she fell behind she grew impatient and embarrassed. Raven sighed loudly as two old geezers with heart problems took her lead.

"Can I help you?" The instructor held out her hand towards Raven. Her brown eyes meeting Ravens own for the first time.

"I think I got this." Raven continued to trudge along the pathway, pushing past the helping hand.

"What happened? To your leg I mean." Raven stopped dead in her tracks. No one ever just outwardly asked about her injury…it was like some unwritten rule.

"I was hit by a car."

"A car?! That's impressive." Raven couldn't help but laugh, she had never thought of the ordeal as _impressive_.

"Impressive indeed." She was now walking next to Octavia, who was supporting her steps. "I'm basically untouchable."

"I hope not." The words must have slipped out of Octavia's mouth, because Raven saw her tan skin, turn to beat red in matter of seconds. "I-I mean you…I'm sorry."

"I enjoy the compliment." Raven winked at the blushing Octavia and turned to find Clarke staring at her with a questioning look. Thanking Octavia, Raven moved to Clarkes side, ready for the next instructions.

"Why did you wink?" Clarke was smiling. She was the only person Raven had come out too. She felt comfortable in doing so because, of their trustworthy friendship, as well as Clarkes relationship with a certain raccoon eyed girl.

Raven bumped Clarkes shoulder and then focused her attention back on Octavia. To her pleasant surprise, Octavia was looking at her. A soft expression that made Raven weak in the knees…. well, weaker then her knees already were from the accident.

Octavia finished her speech. "Any questions?" She waited on Raven, as if she was supposed to have one. "None. Let's get going then!"

As Octavia passed Raven side to lead the group, Raven tapped her shoulder. "I have a question." Octavia urged her on. "Will you go out with me?" Clarke had overheard and failed to suppress a gasp at her friend's boldness. However, Clarke gasped even louder when Octavia said yes.

"How about Saturday?" Raven was overcome with happiness, nodding in conformation.

"It's a date."

 **Like I said! This was thrown together, so I know its kind of sloppy aha. Also, I did not know how to end it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S: Do you think Raven & Octavia would ever hook up in the show?! **

**Answer: Boy do I hope so!**


End file.
